The New Generation
by The Card Mechanic
Summary: Five kids have found the Millennium Items and eight more in The Ancient Tomb of Lost Souls. This is their story. Please read and please review. Also note that rating may go up due to language and/or gore.
1. Prologue

The New Generation  
  
First of all, I must say that I own most of the characters in this story, as they are my own creations, however, the characters you know are in the real Yu-Gi-Oh, they are not actually owned by me. So I must acknowledge Kazuki Takahashi for his characters.  
  
Chapter One: Prologue  
  
Long ago, in the age of the Shadow Games, monsters roamed the land and threatened to destroy that land with their awesome powers. It was when that a great pharaoh named Yami decided to seal these monsters away. However, these monsters couldn't be contained for long and evil sorcerers came up with magical powers to free them.  
  
Yami had no choice but to seal away the monsters away forever, however he had to seal himself and some of the evil sorcerers who released the monsters away in seven mystical items called the Millennium Items.  
  
Three millennia later, the ancient powers of these items were unlocked by six people destined to have the items, but especially a young boy by the name of Yugi Mutou. Yugi first unlocked these powers by putting together his Item, the Millennium Puzzle. Yami was reborn through the vessel of young Yugi and his powers started to helping out Yugi and his closest friends.  
  
But, these happy times of Yugi's didn't last forever. The owner of the Millennium Eye, Maxamillion Pegasus, used the power to steal Yugi's grandfather. With the help of Yami, Yugi was able to free Grandpa not to mention other victims of Pegasus's Eye.  
  
When Pegasus beaten, the demented sorcerer and tomb raider from the Millennium Ring possessed his vessel, which he shares with Ryou Bakura, took advantage of a fatigued Pegasus to rip out his Millennium Eye. Yami Bakura wanted to steal all the Millennium Items to gain the ultimate power.  
  
That wasn't the last of the misfortune. When Malik Ishtar started trying to kill Yugi for the Millennium Puzzle and later a card that Yugi won from one of his mind slaves, (The Saint God Dragon of Osiris), the race to get the Millennium Items was on.  
  
With The Divine Rock Statue of Obelisk belonging to Seto Kaiba and The Winged God Dragon Of Ra belonging to Malik, Yugi was under a lot of pressure keeping Osiris safe. With Malik taking control of Yugi's friends, Jounouchi and Anzu, with his Millennium Rod, Yugi had to set out to free them. After saving them, Yugi had to set out to defeat Malik on Battle Ship. First he had to defeat Ryou who was being controlled by Yami Bakura again. Malik was making deals with Yami Bakura and fooling Yugi and his friends calling himself Namu. However, Malik's plans were ruined twice: once, by Yami Bakura, who saved his host from a lethal blast from Osiris and next by Rashid, who was knocked out by Ra after using a counterfeit of its card.  
  
Luckily, Yugi and Yami stopped Malik at Battle Tower. However it didn't come without its price. Using all the powers of the Millennium Items, Malik was stopped but the items and Gods were got dispersed all over again. Only to be found by five young boys who found eight more items to go with the original seven. 


	2. The New Items

Chapter Two: The New Items  
  
Among the seven scattered that our five new heroes found were eight more items with strange new items. These items happened to be:  
  
The Millennium Earrings:  
  
These mystical earrings hold the powers of hearing other people's thoughts and negating the powers of other Millennium Items on command. These earrings also pay homage to two legendary spirits: the bodyguards of the pharaoh Yami. Raishee, the spirit of the right Earring, is the least sinister or sadistic one, however he will be pretty evil when he puts his complex mind to it. Raeshuu, the spirit of the left Earring, is quite sinister and very sadistic on those who deserve it. Both of these spirits though they are still loyal to the pharaoh, now are bodyguards to their new "prince", the owner of the Millennium Earrings.  
  
The Millennium Seed:  
  
The most awkward of the new items, the Millennium Seed was automatically implanted in the owner once it was found. The Seed has the powers of growing wings on owner, enabling the owner to create golden fireballs with the click of fingers, honing in the evil in a person and completely destroying that evil with the newly acquired wings and enabling the owner to transform into a legendary warrior of Egyptian with golden powers. The spirit of the seed is usually named "The Golden Warrior" as he had no name. The Golden Warrior will appear when the owner summons power strong enough to use the seed and engulf the owner in a cocoon made from the wings. This cocoon will glow gold after a second and open, revealing the Golden Warrior. The Golden Warrior is quite pure and will think up clever ways of punishing those who are or have been wicked beyond forgiving.  
  
The Millennium Staff:  
  
The staff has the amazing power of being able to break into smaller foldable pieces to fold back into the object the owner commands. The owner simply has to say ". Online" and the staff shall transform into that object. The staff does not have a spirit inside.  
  
The Millennium Compass:  
  
Like the Millennium Ring, the Compass can locate other Millennium Items, but can pinpoint the direction where to go, instead of using pointers. Like the staff, this has no spirit either.  
  
The Millennium Sphere:  
  
The Sphere has the power of paralysis on contact. Only Millennium Item owners cannot touch it. The Sphere will levitate above the palms of the Millennium Item owners; otherwise the person will receive many electric shocks instantly paralysing them. The Sphere contains the ancient spirit of Horus, who always wears a falcon mask to symbolize the ancient God Horus, who had the head of a falcon. Like Raeshuu, Horus is more sinister than his partner, Anubis who resides in the Millennium Scales.  
  
Anubis used to live in the Padlock until he came in contact with the Scales, which afterwards, he found, suited him. Anubis also wears a mask, a jackal to symbolize the ancient god, Anubis, who had the head of a jackal. Anubis is less foolhardy than Horus and cares more about his and his partners' hosts than Horus, but Horus still cares deeply for them.  
  
The Millennium Padlock:  
  
This item works together with the Millennium Ankh. Once entering a person's mind, the owner can lock/unlock one of the person's Mind Doors.  
  
The Millennium Chains:  
  
The owner of the Millennium Chains will be able to shoot them out of their wrists at any time on command. They will wrap on the object they are shot at with a grappling hook that is attached.  
  
These are the eight new items and the spirits inside. But now it is time to find out about our new heroes. 


	3. Meeting The Boys

Chapter Three: Meeting The Boys  
  
First there is C.M. He is known as The Card Mechanic and helps out his friends and pupils with their duelling decks. He is a great friend and gets greater after spending some time with our next character. First off, C.M. was rather sadistic and once empowered by the Millennium Items he owns, he comes up with clever and fitting ways to punish those have been wicked. C.M. owns the Millennium Eye, (in his left socket, covered by half a motorcycle helmet visor,), the Millennium Chains and the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Next there's little Kenny Pyroteck. Kenny is transferred to Domino High School on high intelligence standards. To the girls, he is rather cute and he is a loyal friend. After spending a lot of time with C.M., Kenny changes him from a sadistic maniac to a completely loyal friend. Kenny is empowered by the Millennium Earrings and owns the Millennium Ring, completely void of Yami Bakura because he was banished to the Shadow Realm forever. Kenny has trouble with unleashing both his spirits in his Earrings because it leaves him weak and vulnerable.  
  
Then come the twins. Both related to Shadi, the judge of Millennium Items, these two Egyptian twins are Nazill and Lizaan. Nazill takes up Shadi's role of deciding if someone is worthy of possessing a Millennium Item and also decides if the item they own is right for them. Lizaan is a great dueller and will listen to what his friends tell him. He may seem like a doormat but when he needs to stand up for himself or his friends, his Millennium Rod comes in handy. Nazill owns the Millennium Scales, Ankh and Padlock. Lizaan is in ownership of the Millennium Rod, Tauk and Sphere.  
  
Finally, there's Tanas. Tanas is unusual in the terms of having the Millennium Seed inside him. Tanas will be very loyal and listens to what he is told if he finds it to be right. When he or his friends are in trouble, Tanas is engulfed by his wing cocoon and unleashes the Golden Warrior. Tanas owns the Millennium Seed, Staff and Compass.  
  
Now that we are familiar with the guys, we may start the story. I will put the story in script when they speak. 


	4. The Saga Begins

Chapter Four: The Saga Begins  
  
C.M.: (Wakes up with a yawn.) I feel strange. My left eye feels weird.  
  
He felt up for his eye and felt cold hard metal instead of a normal eyeball. Nervous, he looked in the mirror. In place of his left eyeball was the Millennium Eye. He remembered his encounter from his trip to Egypt.  
  
(Flashback: C.M. is looking about in an ancient tomb of a pharaoh. C.M.: Hmm, what's this golden triangle? Well, I think I'd better keep it safe from tomb robbers.  
  
Pocketing it, C.M. moves on to find a strange armband with chains and a grappling hook hanging out. Putting it on, he moves on to find a golden eyeball. When he picks it up, it floats onto his left eyeball and forces it out making room for this new golden eyeball. C.M. collapses in extreme pain and when he woke up, it was at this time. End flashback.)  
  
C.M.: So that must mean the triangle and armband are still there. Yeah, the armband is on my arm and the triangle is still in my pocket. But what am I supposed to do about this eye in my left socket?  
  
He took a moment to think about it and rushed to his closet. After changing in to his school clothes. But then he took out an old motorcycle helmet and smashed it until all it had was the head part and half its visor left. Sorting out the problem with the eye, he walked to school.  
  
At school, he sat down in his desk behind Yugi and his friends, who are now sixteen and in 11th Grade. The teacher enters the room leaving the door slightly ajar. Ramada-Sensei put on his speech voice.  
  
R.S.: Right class. We have a new pupil. Like C.M., he is transferred from a younger grade due to intelligence levels. Okay, you may come in now.  
  
The new boy came in. He was much smaller than C.M. This caused concern to the class. If he was this young, then he must be a lot smarter than everyone.  
  
R.S.: Class, meet Kenny Pyroteck. He is 8 and transferred from 3rd Grade. His intelligence quotient, or I.Q., is like no other of his age peers. Please make our new student welcome. Kenny, you may sit next to, hmm, where's an empty seat? Ah, next to Anzu and C.M. will do fine.  
  
Kenny: Yes, sir.  
  
Little Kenny walked over towards his assigned seat and C.M.'s mind went crazy with suspicion. Thoughts like 'this kid has an essence like no other I've sensed' jumped round inside his head. 


	5. Kawaii Kenny

Chapter Five: Kawaii Kenny  
  
Kenny whizzed through the unexpected pop quiz issued by Ramada-Sensei, which annoyed a few like Honda and Jounouchi. Soon, it was time for free period. This gave time for C.M. to see more about Kenny. Soon, little Kenny got a nickname of "Kawaii Kenny" from the girls. C.M. was unpacking his gym kit from his locker at the end of free period when Kawaii Kenny slammed the locker door nearly slicing off C.M.'s right arm with the armband on it. However, Kenny seemed a little stranger than usual. For one thing, he had a deeper, darker voice similar to Yami Bakura. For another, he seemed taller than usual.  
  
C.M.: What do you think you're doing?! You nearly got my arm off!  
  
"Kenny": Silence, fool! I want to know something about you. Or should I say three things? Your Millennium Items; where did you acquire them?  
  
C.M.: (nervously) You mean my armband? Or my triangle necklace?  
  
"Kenny": You idiot! You mean to tell me that you are unaware of the fact that you own the Millennium Puzzle and Chains? (slyly) And maybe I should also say your Millennium Eye?  
  
C.M.: (growing ever more nervous and it shows) What do you mean?  
  
"Kenny": Oh, I didn't realize you were a clueless mortal with no idea of what power you own. (Grins darkly) 


	6. A Confrontation with Raeshuu

Chapter Six: A Confrontation With Raeshuu  
  
C.M.: What do you mean by power? I find these items on a vacation to Egypt. I went into a tomb and. (Trails off, thinking he's said too much)  
  
"Kenny": I knew it. You found your items in the Ancient Tomb of Lost Souls. Just like my prince, Kenny. He found the Earrings and Ring there.  
  
C.M.: You mean you're not Kenny, the new student?  
  
"Kenny": Of course not, you fool. My real name is Raeshuu. I preside in the Left Millennium Earring. My brother, Raishee, lives within the Right Earring. We are the bodyguards of the ancient pharaoh, Yami. He lives in your "triangle" as you call it. That is really the Millennium Puzzle. And that "armband" is actually the Millennium Chains. And your eye is really the Millennium Eye.  
  
We are the new bodyguards of Kenny and we have anointed him our new prince. And, (getting embarrassed), I was wondering. Well, Kenny says he seems to have no real friends to play with or be around. (Blurts out quickly) IwantyoutobeKenny'snewfriend. (Blushes) So would you consider it?  
  
C.M.: (Taken by surprise) Well, sure, I suppose.  
  
Raeshuu: Thank you. And could you get others to befriend Kenny?  
  
C.M.: Well, I suppose I could get Anzu and Yugi to make friends with the little guy, but Honda and Jounouchi may be a different subject. But, I'll try. I promise on my Eye. But don't tell anyone about what I said.  
  
Raeshuu: Fine. I thank you. I look forward to seeing you again. Goodbye. (Transforms back to normal Kenny)  
  
Kenny: What am I doing here?  
  
C.M.: Getting ready for gym. Let's go. I'll show you where it is. Come with me. 


	7. Hanging Out

Chapter Seven: Hanging Out  
  
C.M.: Oops, sorry, I dropped my gym bag. Just wait for me, will ya, Kenny?  
  
A familiar pair of voices occurred before taking Kenny off somewhere.  
  
Jounouchi: Oh, Kenny, let's take you to the changing rooms.  
  
Honda: Yeah, you must be lost. We'll take you there.  
  
C.M.: Oh, it's okay, guys, I was just taking him there myself.  
  
C.M. didn't hear a reply causing him concern. He goes to the changing rooms to find Jounouchi and Honda shoving Kenny into the girls' changing room. C.M. entered to see the two tying Kenny up on a shower mirror hook by his Millennium Ring's rope.  
  
Jounouchi: That'll teach ya to show us up with that pop quiz.  
  
Honda: Not to mention being so much smarter than us.  
  
C.M.: Guys, what do you think you're doing?  
  
Jounouchi: What does it look like, C.M.? We're letting him "hang out" with us.  
  
C.M.: Well, you'd better let him down because he's my friend and he doesn't deserve such a misfortune. So you have at least one choice.  
  
One minute later, C.M. was also hanging on a mirror hook.  
  
C.M.: Well, that didn't turn out like I planned. They had another choice; hang me up here as well.  
  
Kenny: Well, thanks for trying to save me. You happen to be a true friend.  
  
C.M.: Just like you wanted, right? Raeshuu told me. We have a lot in common. We own three Millennium Items and we're young and smart. Bullies pick on us. We make a great pair. So, what d'ya say? Friends?  
  
Kenny: Uh-huh. Thanks.  
  
Girls enter the showers and find the two new friends hanging on the hooks. The two immediately shut their eyes and blush all over.  
  
Anzu: (embarrassed and also blushing madly) What are you guys doing here?  
  
C.M.: Well, we didn't have much of a choice.  
  
Anzu: What do you mean?  
  
Kenny: Jounouchi and Honda hung us up here. So could you let us down please?  
  
C.M.: But first you'd better cover up.  
  
The girls realised they are in a bare state and covered up with towels, blushing. Once covered, Anzu helped Kenny and C.M. down. Once down, C.M. whispered something to Anzu.  
  
Kenny: Thanks for helping us down, Anzu.  
  
Anzu: Sure, anything for a friend. (Winks at C.M. to get a wink back.)  
  
C.M.: 'That's two of five friends down anyway.'  
  
After their encounter with the girls, the two friends left the changing room to go to get C.M.'s bag back and go to their real changing rooms. Once changed for gym, they were assigned the game of the day: Basketball. 


	8. Play B Ball

Chapter Eight: Play B Ball  
  
Coach: Okay then, maggots; the name of the game of the day is Basketball. Team captains shall be Anzu and Morto. Anzu, first picks.  
  
Anzu: Okay, I pick. Kenny, C.M., Yugi, Honda and Jounouchi.  
  
Morto picked the bigger guys for his team and the game started. The big guys advanced on Kenny.  
  
Morto: Just hand over the ball and you won't get trouble, kid.  
  
Kenny: Why would I do something like that? I'm not stupid, in fact far from it.  
  
Morto: Now you've done it, kid.  
  
Morto punched Kenny unconscious, picked him up by the leg and swung him around and into the net that Anzu's team needed to score in. This disabled the team from scoring.  
  
Meanwhile, C.M. was getting madder and madder. He slammed a button on the Millennium Chains, which catapulted the chains and grappling hook towards the net Kenny was in. He was about to chop the net off to free Kenny when.  
  
Coach: STOP! Take Kenny out of that net, Morto!  
  
Morto: But coach, I thought you hated that Pyroteck kid.  
  
Coach: Don't question me; just get him down NOW!  
  
Morto: (scared) Y-yes, coach.  
  
Picking up Kenny, Morto set him down on the bench next to Anzu who was taking a rest. On the bench were two new students. One holding a sceptre looking item much like the Millennium Rod.  
  
Coach: Anzu, take care of Kenny.  
  
Meanwhile, the kid with the Millennium Rod look-alike and the coach were both saying,  
  
"Coach": Now meet our newest students, Nazill and his brother, Lizaan. They will take part in the game in place of Anzu and Kenny.  
  
Lizaan, the kid with the Millennium Rod, then released the coach from mind control and joined his brother on the court. They stood next to C.M. who could tell they had something about them too.  
  
C.M.: Lemme guess. You two have Millennium Items as well.  
  
Nazill: That is true. I have the Scales, Ankh and Padlock.  
  
Lizaan: And I have the Rod, Tauk and Sphere.  
  
Coach: Stop talking and just play ball.  
  
So the game started again and Lizaan caught the ball. When the big guys tried to advance on Lizaan, he just stood there with his eyes closed as though in meditation. Morto and his team all piled on the ball and. stood completely in their position.  
  
C.M.: What just happened there?  
  
He walked over to Morto to check if he was even conscious and punched him in the stomach, risking a pummelling.  
  
C.M.: They're all completely paralysed.  
  
Lizaan: Such is the power of my Millennium Sphere.  
  
Nazill: And now we win by default. And I'd better free them from paralysis. With the Ankh of course.  
  
One moment, Nazill was standing next to Lizaan and the next he was gone. He was walking within the minds of the team members. One by one, he found their Mind Doors labelled "Consciousness Door" and unlocked them with his Key and Padlock. 


	9. Lunch, Eurgh!

Chapter Nine: Lunch, Eurgh!  
  
Kenny's first impression of the lunchmeat was not the best you could give. After regaining his consciousness (thanks again to Nazill and his items), he felt hungry. Luckily, Gym was always before Lunch.  
  
Unluckily, it was Monday and Monday was always,  
  
C.M.: Chilli Day. Kenny, Nazill, Lizaan, this is Rule One: Never eat the chilli. It's at your own risk.  
  
Yugi: It's true. That's why I bring lunch from home.  
  
C.M.: My idea exactly.  
  
Jounouchi: Aw, c'mon, you wusses. It's probably not that bad.  
  
Everyone else: Probably?  
  
Honda: If you're so sure, then why not try some?  
  
Jounouchi: Honda, my friend, I would go along with this usually. But today, I wanna save my appetite.  
  
Anzu: For something edible, I suppose.  
  
Honda: (slyly) Why not raise the stakes?  
  
Jounouchi: (suddenly listening) Like what?  
  
Honda: If you eat the chilli, and without flinching, then I'll give you fifty zeni.  
  
Jounouchi: Deal. Prepare to lose, Honda.  
  
Jounouchi set off to get some chilli and Honda talked to Kenny for the first time all day.  
  
Honda: Hey, Kenny, both Jounouchi and me are real sorry for hanging you up in the girls' shower room.  
  
Kenny: Ah, that's all right. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have met you two or Anzu.  
  
And what's so bad about the chilli anyway? It can't be all bad.  
  
C.M.: Kenny, there are some things in life you should never ask and cafeteria food questions are some of them.  
  
Kenny: Well, I'm gonna go get some of this chilli.  
  
Jounouchi came back with a full bowl of steaming chilli and sat down for all to see. One bite and Jounouchi started flaming at the mouth.  
  
Jounouchi: Wadda, wadda! Gemme ome wadda!  
  
While Jounouchi was flailing about like an idiot, Kenny went to Jounouchi's bowl, took up a fork and took a bite himself.  
  
Kenny: (seeming normal) Hmm, rather cold. I'll go get some ketchup and mustard.  
  
Everyone did an anime fall over with the sound of an anvil while Kenny walked off to get some ketchup and mustard. 


	10. Tanas To The Rescue!

Chapter Ten: Tanas to The Rescue!  
  
C.M.: Man, Kenny, I didn't know you were so used to hot food.  
  
Kenny: Are you kidding? That was too cold for chilli. Even with the condiments. And even they weren't that spicy. Which reminds me, Honda, you owe me fifty zeni.  
  
Honda: Huh?  
  
Kenny: I ate the bowl of chilli without flinching.  
  
Honda: Ah, man. Well, here.  
  
Honda gave him the fifty zeni. Meanwhile, two pairs of eyes watched Kenny accept this money. A pair of black eyes watched the two strangers.  
  
Kenny started to lag behind and while the others had already passed the dark alleyway, Kenny only started to go past it. Suddenly, Kenny was grabbed and pulled into the alleyway.  
  
Morto: Give us the money and we might consider spare.  
  
Mugger 2: Though it's not likely, we'll do it.  
  
Morto picked Kenny up by the scruff of the neck until a voice came from above. A black clothed boy jumped onto the mugger's head. This was Tanas Mika-Taharu.  
  
Tanas: That wouldn't be such a good idea.  
  
Morto: Who are you?  
  
Tanas: My name: Tanas Mika-Taharu, legendary boy assassin and defender of defenceless who aren't the defenceless at my hands.  
  
Mugger 2: Huh?  
  
Tanas: I mean that I save those who are in need of help, but those who need help because of what I do to them. (Takes out a staff) Sword Online!  
  
The staff re-arranged into the shape of a sword, which Tanas then used to swipe at the muggers. They dodged quickly enough, but Tanas smirked anyway.  
  
Tanas: Now to finish it. (Clicks fingers to reveal the legendary Golden Fireballs that Tanas uses for his finishing move.) Golden Fireballs, YA!  
  
Tanas fired one at Morto instantly killing him in golden flames. Meanwhile, the second mugger ran off cowardly.  
  
Tanas: Hey now, you aren't getting off that easy!  
  
He fired another fireball at the mugger who had gained a lot of speed already. Still, the fireball made contact and killed the mugger.  
  
Kenny: W-wow! (Nervous) I'm not a mugger, you know. I was the victim.  
  
C.M. came round the corner of the alleyway to check on Kenny.  
  
C.M.: Y'alright, Kenny. I saw some golden fireballs and got worried. (Notices Tanas.) Uh-oh. Kenny, RUN! IT'S THE LEGENDARY ASSASSIN, TANAS MIKA- TAHARU! 


	11. My Work Is Done

Chapter Eleven: My Work Is Done  
  
Tanas turned to C.M.  
  
Tanas: So you're his friend? Why weren't you looking out for him?  
  
C.M.: But you're an assassin. Why didn't you kill Kenny?  
  
Tanas: It's against the Assassin's Code of Fair-Slay. * You're not allowed to harm let alone kill anybody who isn't on your contract and or contracts.  
  
*Inside joke for the story I'm making called Fair-Slay. *  
  
C.M. didn't really understand what Fair-Slay was but he got the gist of what Tanas meant.  
  
C.M.: But wait, you killed Morto and that mugger. Were they on a contract?  
  
Tanas: Well, the mugger was. I got a contract from one of his victims.  
  
Kenny: But what about Morto? I'm sure he wasn't on one.  
  
Tanas: Actually, he legally was. When he teamed up with the mugger, he became part of his gang of muggers. And my contract goes for all of the gang.  
  
C.M. and Kenny: (not really getting it) Uuuuuh-huh.  
  
Tanas: Well, I'd better see ya.  
  
Kenny: Hey, wait, when will we see you again?  
  
Tanas: Probably at school tomorrow. I'm another transfer student.  
  
C.M.: ANOTHER ONE?!  
  
'How come there are so many transfer students? And they all seem to have Millennium Items and they all seem to be in the same class, Ramada- Sensei's.'  
  
Kenny: Earth to C.M. You in there?  
  
C.M.: Huh? Oh, yeah.  
  
Kenny: What's with the blackout on you?  
  
C.M.: Blackout?  
  
Kenny: Yeah, your right eye just went blank.  
  
C.M.: Hey, wait, so did yours. When you turned into Raeshuu!  
  
Kenny: Raeshuu? So he's appeared before you once before then.  
  
C.M.: Yeah, I think I might get it. I gotta get going to my comp.  
  
Kenny: Oh, wait up. I'll come too.  
  
C.M.: Nah, I might be wrong, I don't like people seeing me when I'm wrong.  
  
At C.M.'s house, he was quickly typing up on the Internet and found what he wanted: Nazill and Lizaan's MSN Messenger address.  
  
Lizaan: Hey, that C.M. guy is sending us messages about Yami changes. Hey, you think he means like when a guy turns into a Yami?  
  
Nazill: Well, I think when our great ancestor, Shadi, changed, his eyes were blank. And quite a few of the Yamis had blank eyes.  
  
Lizaan: Do you think we should tell him that?  
  
Nazill: Well, he has Millennium Items but I'm not sure that he deserves it because he doesn't really use them nor does he use them with full control.  
  
Lizaan: Well, I'm gonna tell him that. "Most Yamis.Have blank eyes.Nazill.Not sure about.Millennium Items.  
  
Nazill: Uh, brother?  
  
Lizaan: Yeah?  
  
Nazill: You've spelt "Millennium" wrong. And you spelt my name wrong.  
  
Lizaan: Meh! My work is done. Can't change it now. 


	12. Games with Ramada Sensei

Chapter Twelve: Games with Ramada-Sensei  
  
C.M. was walking to school and saw Kenny on the way.  
  
C.M.: Hey, Kenny!  
  
Kenny: C.M.! Any luck with what you were working on.  
  
C.M.: A bit, not much though.  
  
Kenny: Well, forget it now, and let's get to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the classroom, they saw Nazill and Lizaan, and Tanas was there also, as he said he would. Ramada-Sensei entered the room and everyone went silent.  
  
Ramada-Sensei: Class, this may seem strange a task. But today, I would like to see the game you brought in for homework.  
  
Everyone took their game out of their bag, a lot of people had Duel Monster cards, including C.M. and the gang, and also including Yugi and his friends.  
  
Ramada-Sensei: Very good. Now, I want you to try and play the game with me. We will play in a private room. The rest of you can play your games while I play with the selected. Now, my first student will be Kenny Pyroteck.  
  
C.M.: Sir, we're all playing together, so we need to come too.  
  
Ramada-Sensei put on a fake defeated voice.  
  
Ramada-Sensei: Oh, very well. Come with me.  
  
C.M. wondered why Ramada-Sensei was being so calm about it. Usually, he probably would have said no. Something strange was going on, and it involved him, Kenny, Nazill, Lizaan, Tanas and Ramada-Sensei himself.  
  
Ramada-Sensei: In this way, boys.  
  
He pointed into a door, leading into a rather dismal room. Ramada-Sensei: Now, what is this game?  
  
Kenny: Uh, it's Duel Monsters. You see the rules are-  
  
Ramada-Sensei: I know the rules of the normal game, Kenny. However, I also know the rules of our new little game.  
  
Lizaan: What new game? What are you talking about, Ramada-Sensei?  
  
Ramada-Sensei: I mean that we are playing a new game; one beyond your comprehension. Which is pretty sad, seeing as you are vital pieces.  
  
There was black fog issuing from Ramada-Sensei. This black fog seemed rather slow, but it soon got faster and swirled into Kenny's mouth. Kenny fell to the ground.  
  
C.M.: Kenny! What did you do, Ramada-Sensei?  
  
Ramada-Sensei: Foolish mortal. You will no longer call me that. I am now Ramada-Sama! For I shall rule among you but first I must take your Millennium Items, to get you out of the way, so you shall sleep for now and the little Shadow Game shall soon begin.  
  
The black fog parted into four mini fogs and all four rushed into C.M., Tanas, Nazill and Lizaan's mouth. All four also fell down onto the floor.  
  
The black fog had consumed the entire room now, as Ramada-Sama, as he proclaimed himself, walked over to the boys, reaching to take their Millennium Items. Five of the Items glowed and changes took over the five boys.  
  
C.M. seemed to get up first, but his voice seemed to have changed.  
  
Orion: You shall not be taking C.M.'s Items while I am here. For I am Orion, his Yami, and sole protector.  
  
Lizaan got up, his hair oddly spikier and with a bit of a more yellow tinge and his face covered with a mask shaped like a falcon's head.  
  
Horus: As you shall not take Lizaan's Items while I am here, for I am Horus, Yami of the Sphere.  
  
Nazill got up with a black jackal mask and a gruff voice when he spoke. Anubis: I am Anubis, and I am here to protect Nazill and his Items. I will stop you from taking any Items.  
  
Tanas got up with a deeper voice and he had golden everything. Clothes, wings, eyes, hair, everything was gold coloured.  
  
G.W.: I am the Golden Warrior, you shall now leave, or I shall banish you to the realm of dead, like I have sent many others like you.  
  
Raeshuu got up in place of Kenny.  
  
Raeshuu: I am back again, and I shall ensure that Prince Kenny comes to no harm of any kind.  
  
Ramada-Sama laughed wickedly, picking up a deck from under his clothes.  
  
Ramada-Sama: Fools, your Hikari forms are in enough danger already, if you are going to duel me, you have just set them in even more.  
  
All: Let the Shadow Game begin!  
  
(Once again, I apologize for the apostrophe catastrophe.) 


	13. A Small Break in the Story

A little break in the story to ask this question: Who is your favourite character?  
  
To answer this question, all you need to do is use the reviewing ability and say who your favourite character is, why you like them so much, state your favourite moment with them in it, and which moment you felt most sorry for them. 


End file.
